The invention relates to a disc player comprising a stationary frame, a scanning device for scanning information discs, in particular optical or magneto-optical disc-shaped record carriers, disc carrier, and a driving mechanism. The scanning device comprises a turntable which is rotatable about a first axis of rotation and which has a supporting surface for supporting an information disc. The disc carrier is disc-shaped and is rotatable about an axis and has carrying surfaces for information discs. The mechanism comprises driving a command element which is rotatable about a second axis of rotation and has a first device for cooperation with a guide structure for guiding the turntable between a first position, in which the supporting surface of the turntable extends at one side of the plane defined by all the carrying surfaces of the disc carrier, and a second position, in which the supporting surface extends at the other side of the plane defined by all the carrying surfaces; and a second device for cooperation with the disc carrier to rotate the disc carrier between two well-defined (that is, accurately defined) disc-carrier positions.
Such a disc player is known from GB-A 2,187,877 (herewith incorporated by reference). The known disc player has a housing with a drawer which is supported in a frame and can be slid into and out of the housing. The drawer has a disc carrier adapted to receive five optical discs. The drawer carries an electric motor for rotating the disc carrier and holding it in well-defined positions, microswitches being provided for the detection of these positions. The scanning device, which comprises an optical scanning element and a turntable, is secured in an element which is movable relative to the frame. The drawer is slid in and out by means of an electric motor which is arranged in the housing and is coupled to a toothed command disc. The command disc has a toothed ring for cooperation with a toothed rack of the drawer and further has a spiral groove which is engaged by a pin of the slide carrying said element. After the drawer has been slid into the housing the command disc is rotated to bring the turntable from a rest position to a play position.
A disc player of the type defined above requires a proper coordination between the rotary movements and positions of the disc carrier and the movements and positions of the turntable.
A disadvantage of the known disc player is that for rotating the disc carrier and moving the turntable two separate drives are needed. The presence of two drives with associated electric motors and transmission mechanisms requires additional space, which is often scarce in modem compact equipment. Moreover, dedicated electronic controls are needed for actuating one drive relative to the other drive at the correct instants in order to guarantee the appropriate positions of the disc carrier and the turntable relative to one another. Obtaining short access times is difficult as a result of the presence of two drives.